The Agent, the Anthropologist, and the Agent
by Meet Me Halfway
Summary: [What happens when you can't make a choice?] BB, SB, HA, and CS [BrenBooth, SullyBren, HodginsAngela, and CamSully] RomanceDramaTragedy
1. Chapter 1

**Yay another Bones ficcie. And I still yet have one more I am issuing and two more oneshots headed your way.**

**I know this has probably been over-done, but this is MY STYLE, okay? If you don't like where this story is going to be heading, then please don't waste your time and my time and read it. I know it sounds harsh, but it's the truth.**

**Title: **_The Agent, the Anthropologist, and the Agent_

**Summary: **_What happens when you can't make a choice?_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Some slight Tragedy_

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, Camille Saroyan, and Tim "Sully" Sullivan_

**Pairings: **_Brennan/Booth, Brennan/Sully, Sully/Cam, and Angela/Jack (Mostly BB)

* * *

_

Temperance Brennan felt satisfied. Almost perfectly complete. She couldn't really remember a better night.

It was six in the morning...Friday, to be exact. The sun had not yet risen over the horizon. It was a perfect start to a perfect day. So it seemed to be.

She groaned slightly when warm lips met her neck and gently nipped at her earlobe. She mumbled something incoherent and turned her head, meeting his lips and making the kiss deeper and more genuine. Brennan brushed her tongue against his and smiled, putting an arm around his neck.

He grinned boyishly in between the kisses. "Temperance..."

"Mn-mn," she put his face in her hands. "No talking. Just kiss me."

He smiled in reply and warmly kissed her, deepening it little by little.

Brennan laced her arms around his neck and smiled contentedly in between kisses. However, the fact of the matter was that she was trying to cover up the other feeling she had in her that moment.

Guilt. Strong guilt. But she couldn't help it. Couldn't force it down. The pleasure of that moment was overriding her system and she just couldn't focus on anything else.

Her cell phone vibrated in her bag in front of the nightstand by her side of the bed and she opened her eyes, still very much into the kiss.

"Mmm, mmnm, Booth," Brennan pulled away and gently pushed her partner an inch away.

Special Agent Seeley Booth looked at Temperance Brennan from his position over her, then listened upon hearing her cell. "Bones," he groaned and hung his head. "Come on. It's probably just Angela. Don't answer it."

"Or," Brennan flipped over, the bed sheet fitting her form. She reached over for her bag, "it could be Dani."

Booth made a face. "Your new publicist?"

Brennan nodded and rummaged through her bag, grabbing her phone. She didn't bother toook at the caller ID and opened it. "Hello?" She had one arm around the FBI agent's neck as she laid back down on her back and he gently nuzzled her neck.

"Hey Tempe," the voice on the other end greeted. "I called your house phone a hundred times last night. You didn't answer, so I decided to wait until morning to try your cell. What happened last night?"

Brennan's heart sank, but she smiled. Booth kissed her neck, then made his way over to her mouth and their lips met for a breif moment. She then covered his mouth with her free hand to keep him from talking. "I had to work late last night, Tim." Booth's eyes widened at the name.

"Eleven at night, Tempe?" Agent Tim Sullivan didn't sound very convinced.

Brennan flipped over in bed so she was over Booth by then, trying to silence him. "Yeah, Sully, I had paperwork from Dani and the Jeffersonian had tons of documents for me."

Booth managed to weasel his way from her hand. "Guy's gotta get a life. You're both ovmmm!"

Brennan shot him a look and tried not to laugh as she clasped a hand over his mouth again.

Sully nodded on the other end. "Okay. Understandable, Tempe. I'll see you in ten minutes?"

Back under Booth, Brennan nodded. "Yeah, okay..." her lips met Booth's then in a sultry kiss. "Mm! Mmmnmmn mhmn...yeah. Yeah I'm-I'm leaving right now!" She hit the 'End' button on her cell and shut it. She rolled away from Booth with a laugh and dropped the phone in her bag.

Booth smirked and grabbed her, pulling her over to him. "Do was have to snag a body today?" He half-whined jokingly and kissed her.

"Unfortunately for you, yes," Brennan sat up, pulling the sheet around her and grabbed her red spaghetti strap shirt.

"The Jeffersonian can wait five more minutes," Booth caressed her cheek and grinned.

"But the case can't."

"If there _is_ one," Booth shot back smartly.

Brennan gave him her look. "Work is waiting for me, Seeley. I just can't--mmmmnmmm...maybe..."

Booth smiled warmly and pulled away from the kiss. "Won't kill ya, Bones."

Brennan shook her head. "Yeah. Five more minutes," she tossed her top on the floor and fell back in bed with a smile on her face and a kiss on her lips that said all for her.

Yes, this was the perfect start for the rest of her day.

Or so Temperance Brennan hoped.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Brennan walked into the doors of the Jeffersonian and swiped her card where Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, and Zach Addy were already standing around. Probably waiting for her.

Angela cast a side look at Hodgins, then looked at Brennan. "Where were you? It's," she looked at her watch, "ten minutes past."

"Yeah, I know, traffic was horrible," Brennan set a folder with papers on a nearby table, then headed in the direction of her office. Angela followed.

"Come on, Sweetie, be serious."

"Serious, I am," Brennan flipped on her computer when she rounded her desk and set her bag in the chair. "Then I had to stop to grab something to eat. It was just crazy."

Angela crossed her arms. "Okay."

"Remind me why you were all standing around? You guys usually are so busy with something when I come in."

"We really didn't have anything to work on, so we decided to wait for you to show up. Played a few rounds of 'Truth or Dare'..." Brennan shot Angela a look and the artist laughed. "Kidding, Hon, relax.

Hodgins rounded the corner then and poked his head in her office. "Sully's looking for you, by the way. He's in his office."

Brennan shot the entomologist a look. "What did you tell him?"

Hodgins shrugged. "Nothing. Only that you would see him."

"You did what?" Brennan walked briskly past Angela.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? You act like you don't want to see him."

"I don, it's just--I have a lot on my plate right now, okay? I don't want to deal with his ramblings of how he can't stop thinking about me," Brennan tied her hair up in a ponytail.

Angela rolled her eyes and put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Sweetie, calm down. Everybody has nerves about relationships." She cast a side look at Jack, who smirked. "You just need to learn how to slow down and have fun, okay?"

Brennan nodded. Like she didn't know that. "Right. Sorry. Look, I'll catch up with you guys later. If you see Booth, tell him I'll meet him in my office."

Angela gave Hodgins a confused look and her shrugged. "Okay. Sure, we'll do that."

"Thanks," Brennan tore away from the artist and headed off in the direction of Sully's office. Angela crossed her arms and stood next to Hodgins. "Smell something funny going on here?"

"Yeah...or maybe that's you." He sniffed. "What are you wearing, Angela?"

Angela turned pink. "Nothing."

Hodgins smirked. "Uh-huh, sure you aren't. What brand is it?"

"Chanel. Why?"

Hodgins grinned. "Oh, just curious," he held the grin as he walked in the opposite direction of Brennan and Angela could do nothing but to stand there for a moment and blush before running off in the opposite direction of both her colleagues.

* * *

Temperance Brennan rounded the corner to her right and stepped into Tim Sullivan's office with a smile on her face. "Hey."

Sully looked up and smiled wide when he saw her standing there. "Hi, Tempe. A little late than ten minutes, aren't you?" He got up and rounded his desk, leaning on the front of it.

Brennan went over to him and shrugged. "I got held up."

"Yeah?" Sully got closer to her and grinned. "That's the story of the century these days." He held her hands in his and kissed her passionately, Brennan getting into it.

"Mmmhn," she smiled. "Yeah, it is."

Sully put his nose to hers. "Doesn't matter. You have plans for tonight?"

Brennan shook her head. "Not on my agenda at the moment."

"Well keep that spot open for me. We can reschedule our little night for tonight." He kissed her briefly. "How does that sound?"

"Good," Brennan smiled and accepted another kiss before Sully dropped her hands and went back behind his desk.

"I think you'll like where we're going tonight," Sully grinned and Brennan absentmindedly itched her head and smiled with a nod. This Sully caught and looked at her. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just was a long night. I hardly got any sleep, you know..." She shifted feet and Sully got back up and stood in front of her.

"Tempe, if there's something you want to tell me..."

"No, no, no," Brennan shook her head. "Really. I can't wait for tonight." She gave him a light kiss. "I gotta go work. Lunch?"

Sully smiled, feeling very much reassurred. "Lunch...I think I can do that," he gave a joking smile. "My agenda's open. If you have time for me, I have time for you."

Brennan backed up to the doorway. "Okay. I'll let you know if we get anything interesting."

"You better," Sully rocked on his heels.

Turning on her heels, Brennan headed back in the direction of her office. She walked with brisk and entered her office, surprised to see Booth leisurely leaning back in her desk chair, his feet on her desk. "Hiya, Bones."

Brennan's heart almost stopped. Did he see? "Hi. Where were you?"

"Angela told me to wait for you here, so..." he spread his arms open, "here I am."

Brennan breathed a mental sigh of relief. He didn't know that she'd been to see Sully. "Do you have a case for me?"

"Yeshhh!" Booth grabbed a folder from behind him and tossed it at Temperance, who caught it with ease.

"Thanks," she opened it and started skimming through it. "Where's the body?"

"At the old storage lot. I figured I'd find you, then we could head out."

Brennan looked at him. "Isn't that how it usually works?"

Booth nodded and got up. He made his way over to Brennan and snatched the folder from her hands. "Sure is, Bones," he gave a grin and kissed her cheek, walking out.

"Wait," Brennan grabbed his arm and spun him around, giving him a warm kiss. "Okay, we can go now."

"Woah, woah, Bones," Booth stopped her. "What was that for?"

Brennan shrugged. "Figure it out."

Booth raised an eyebrow. "You confuse me, Bones. You really do sometimes."

Brennan grabbed the folder back. "And so do cases."

"Yeah, you got that right," Booth nodded and followed her out of the office.

On the way out, Brennan looked behind her to see Sully, who gave her a pretty casual wave, but a melting smile that told her so much more. She returned the smile, but inside, she had a sinking feeling settling in her stomach. She was double crossing. Playing. And as Angela would say, "sleeping around." But she wasn't...she really wasn't. She just couldn't decide. And she had always said that when it came to the affairs of her own heart and love, she was clueless. Brennan loved Sully. She loved Booth. She was dividing her time between them behind their backs and lying about it.

And the worse thing of it was...she was enjoying it.

That was wrong.

And she knew it.

Thankfully, though, she had the affairs of a new case to keep her occupied. That, her books, Dani Serveilli, and whatever else she could grab her hands on. But that was just to make excuses. To lie to Booth; to lie to Sully. She wanted what Angela and Hodgins had. But it was hard. And the reason that she couldn't leave it to just one, was the fact that she was afraid. Afraid of breaking up with Sully...even though she knew she had it good with Booth. The worse part was that she couldn't figure out why she was scared to break up with him. She shouldn't be. But she was having an affair. With her partner. With _Booth._ Who she loved. But then there was Sully. Who she also loved.

Yes, psychology and love sucked. They had no meaning in life...but here she was, Dr. Temperance Brennan, caught in the rut of them both. Tonight, Sully, tomorrow night, Booth. And it would just keep going from there. Until something happened. Until she either fessed up, they found out, or Angela caught onto it and confronted her about it. In which the case usually would be that she would make her tell Booth and Sully. Which would then lead to bigger disasters.

But wasn't this a distaster all on its own? Brennan couldn't make up her mind. It was so hard when you loved two people and you couldn't choose. It was the thing that made her hate love for as long as she did. Why she fell into it now was beyond her. She couldn't even remember how she fell in love with Sully. Or Booth. Which was bad. Or maybe she didn't _want_ to remember. Yeah, that was it. She didn't want to remember how she fell in love with both agents.

_I'll figure things out later_, she promised herself. But how many times had she already tried that? So close, she'd come to telling Sully it was over, only finding herself in bed with him and being unable to tell him that she wanted out. It never happened with Booth. Because she loved Booth and if she were to ditch Tim Sullivan, she was going all out for Seeley Booth.

_Dear God, I'm turning into Booth. _How many times had she thought that before? Many. She didn't want to become like Booth. Hurt so many times before. She didn't want to hurt Booth...or Sully. Maybe that's why she wouldn't dump Sully. She didn't want to hurt him.

Yes, that was it, too.

So many possibilities and reasons why that it often times confused Brennan. It didn't matter. But it did. This wasn't her. She lived and thrived on virtues and methods and facts. The problem she was now in was none of those.

"I'll figure out things later," Brennan mumbled as she got into the passenger seat of Booth's SUV.

"What'd you say?" Booth looked sideways at her.

Brennan shook her head. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Okay. Ready to get us some body?"

Brennan made a face. "Please don't try to be funny."

"I wasn't," Booth smirked as he pulled out.

_Neither was I..._ Brennan thought as she stared out her window.

* * *

**Ehhh, I don't know. What do you guys think? If it was kind of all over, there's a reason for that. I didn't exactly want to put out there Brennan's whole situation with Booth and Sully just yet. Want to keep it rolling. Keep guessing a little bit.**

**And yesms, there will be a tragedy, but it's a tragedy that will definitely help Brennan.**

**JayJay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter...uh...two! yeah two! Here it is.

* * *

**

**Title: **_The Agent, the Anthropologist, and the Agent_

**Summary: **_What happens when you can't make a choice?_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romace/Tragedy_

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Camille "Cam" Saroyan, Tim "Sully" Sullivan, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, and Zach Addy_

**Pairings: **_Bones/Booth, Bren/Sully, Cam/Sully and Jack/Ange

* * *

_

Temperance Brennan felt no guilt. She felt no pain. Only sheer pleasure.

After having finished off a wonderful dinner with Sully at one of the best restaurants around, the two watched half of a movie, then made their way into the bedroom. Naturally.

Brennan's shirt, jeans, and bra were strewn on the foot of the bed and bed post. She wore Sully's teal T-shirt that read _California's Paradise_ and stroked the back of his head with one hand. She welcomed the sultry kiss and allowed her head to sink into the soft pillows.

Temperance Brennan felt no guilt, shame, or pain. Only pleasure of that moment. So much so like she did with Booth.

"Mmmhnmnh, Sully," she murmurred against his lips. She put both arms around his neck and pulled him lower towards her. She felt nothing else.

"Yes, Tempe?" Sully grinned kissing his way down to her neck.

Brennan let out a small moan and smiled in pleasure. "This night has been great."

"So far," Sully corrected her, lifting himself so that he was over her now. He smiled and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Tempe."

Brennan's heart got smashed then by an invisible sledgehammer. But she smiled. "I know."

"Then tell me," Sully brushed away a strand of her hair. "Let me know."

Brennan couldn't put it into words. She loved Sully. She really did. But then there was also Booth. There was _Booth_. Booth _and_ Sully. She loved them _both_. She loved Booth. She loved Sully. The technicalities of it was messing with her mind and it made it hard for her to think through it all. She loved them both. It was there and so undeniable.

"I love you," she forced out.

Sully shook his head. "No, no, Tempe. Let me _know_! Let me feel you say and mean it."

With a thick pause, neither Sully nor Brennan said a thing. Then, Brennan cracked, kissing Sully with hard intensity. It was rough and caught the agent completely off-guard.

"Woah, Temperance," Sully pulled away. "What's going on? That was-"

"What?" Brennan asked in confused sweetness. "I thought you liked that."

Sully looked at her in a funny way. "That was rough. Hard. A kiss that I'm not used to from you. That wasn't you at all."

Brennan bit her tongue. "Sorry." She looked away and dropped her arms down to her sides.

Sully pushed a strand of her hair away and titled her chin to turn her head back to him. "Is there something you want to tell me, Sweetheart?"

Brennan thought. She could. But it would lead nowhere. Lead nowhere but to pain and misery. The anthropological logic for this mess would set in. Not that it mattered because it was already. "No," she stroked his cheek. "Nothing. I just need to know that I'm loved."

"Oh, Tempe," Sully smile and caressed her face, "haven't I given you that? You are. Haven't I shown it to you? Because something leads me to believe that this isn't you. You base relationships on--"  
"I know. I know." Brennan sighed and thought. Sully certainly had shown her. He had. But her guilt wanted to make her be rough. Not to mention that Booth had shown her the same thing. But again, the guilt was going to override her system one of these days. "Yes...but..." she kissed him a little less rougher and with passion.

"Mhmn, Tempe," Sully broke off. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I told you." She paused. "I can leave if you--"

"No," Sully grabbed her arm. "No, no, stay. Sorry. I just...I've never seen you like this."

Brennan looked at him long and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe there's no problem, Tim. Kisses are merely composed and based upon a precidentmmmm..."

Sully had grinned, then kissed her warmly. "You need to learn how to know when to _not_ talk."

Laughing lightly, Brennan put her arms around his neck and flipped over, ending up on top of the agent. She was loved. She knew that now. But the irresistable feeling of needing more couldn't be shaken. The guilty hurt she could not get rid of. The feeling that somehow, in someway, both agents would know about her game.

That everything would end badly because of her.

* * *

7:56 AM

The sun was streaming trhough the curtains. Brennan was topless with the sheet wrapped around her. Sully had one arm around ehr shoulders in a warm, comfortable hold and he was softly snoring into her hair. Their fingers were intertwined with each other.

Brennan twitched her head without meaning to and Sully groaned, tired. She took a big sigh of contentment and the agent nuzzled her neck.

"Tiim," she goraned, burying her face in her pillow.

Sully laid his head on her shoulder, then back onto the pillow, kissing her shoulder gently. Contentment overcame Brennan again right then and she settled back warmly into the hold.

Then her cell rang. What else would she expect?

She opened her eyes and tried to reach for it. Sully kept his hold on her. "Come on," she groaned. "I need to answer it." She reached again.

"No," Sully whined. "You don't." He nipped her earlobe.

Brennan grabbed her razor phone. "Nn, stop," she put her hand over his mouth when she turned over on her back. She opened her cell with her chin. "Brennan."

"Honey, where are you? I called your house phone--"

"I went to Sully's," Brennan interrupted the artist.

Angela, as well as Jack, Zach, and Cam, all knew that she was withh Sully. _Only_ Sully. Not Booth _and_ Sully. "Oh..." Angela said with mischeif in her tone. She was grinning and the anthropologist could almost see it.

"Ange, whatever you're thinking..."

"Happened, Sweetie. We both know that."

Sully grinned at hearing Brennan say the artist's name. "Yeah, and she's not half as bad looking eithmmm!"

Brennan laughed and covered his mouth, flipping over on top of him. "Shut up," she laughed.

Angela grinned wildly on the other end. "Tell Mr. agent Sullivan that I know I'm not bad looking, but I am taken."

Brennan looked at him. "Ange says--"

"I heard her. She's got a mouth big enough for both of us tommn! Stop it," Sully squirmed his mouth away from Brennan's hand. "She knows it's me already." He laughed as she tried to peg him again.

Angela laughed as well on the other end and Brennan kissed Sully to shut him up. "Sweetie, just promise me you'll be here soon?"

"Mhm, I'm--leaving--soon," Brennan said in between kissed.

"Are you kssing him while on the phone?" Angela asked incredulously. "Sweetie! Brennan!"

Brennan grinned. "See you in ten, Angela."

"No! Don't you hang up on me. Temperance Br--!"

Brennan tossed her phone into her bag and uncovered Sully's mouth. "You can speak now."  
"Trying to suffocate me, are you?" Sully smirked.

Brennan smiled. "Not today."

Sully grinned back and flipped her back over. "We have enough time."

"No."

"Yes."

"Work calls me," Brennan said.

Sully smirked, "So does mine."

* * *

Brennan ran into her office and tossed her bag into her chair. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she hadn't seen eye nor hair of Booth.

Good. Her mind was hurting right now. She didn't want to deal with anything else.

"Hey."

Brennan jumped and turned around. Angela was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. Her long, wavy black hair was held up in a high ponytail and she looked--different. Like she had actually _bothered_ to look nice for no apparent reason.

"Ange..." Brennan crossed her arms. "Something tells me you weren't home last night," she smirked.

Ange flushed for a moment. "Oh, this is new. I went shopping not too long--you know what? I don't even know why I'm talking about this. How was your night?"

Brennan sighed.

"Uh-oh. Not good?"

"Yeah, it was great, but..."

"But what?" Angela asked, knowing where her friend was going with it. She had went down that same road with Jack Hodgins not so very long ago.

Brennan sat in a chair. "I don't know. Is it too much?"

"Too much to actually be in love?" Angela asked with a smile. "Too much to know what you want?"

"That's the problem. I don't _know_ what I want," Brennan looked at her friend.

Angela looked at her funny and sat down across from her friend. "Brennan, it sounds to me like you don't want what you have. Like you're second guessing. Is there something going on? And I don't mean between you and Sully. You and Booth." She paused and Brennan sucked the air in her lungs. "I notice the way you two look at each other lately. The way that you can't seem to stop eyeing each other every chance you get. If there is something going on between you and Booth, you need to get out of the relationship you have with Sully before things get out of hand."

Brennan stared into her friend's eyes and saw truth. Truth that she knew, but couldn't face. "There is nothing going on between me and Booth. We're just partners."

"You say that, Sweetie, but I can't believe it. I can't see it. But if it's Booth you truly want to be with and love and not Sully, you need to take action before things get messy," Ange shook her head.

"There's nothing."

"I don't believe that."

"But it's the truth!"

"You lie, Brennan. I can see it written all over your face. You don't really love Sully. You just want to believe that you do. You're playing games with yourself and that can lead to hurt and messes. Hurts and messes you can't clean up," Ange talked with her hands. "Hodgins and I have it. We know what we want. But I can see it in you that you don't know what you want."

Brennan sighed and hung her head for a moment. "Angela, there is nothing on earth that would lead me to believe that I want to be with Booth."

"Then you lie. To me. Your friend. And I don't build friendships based on lies," Angela told her. She paused and got up, heading out.

"Angela," Brennan stood up.

The artist turned around, looking defeated and fed up. "Yes?"

Brennan swallowed. "I love Sully. I do."

Angela nodded, not believing it in the least. "Sure you do, Brennan." She turned around and left, Brennan put a hand on her forehead, trying to push away the guilt trip Angela had just set on her shoulders.

"Bones?"

Brennan sighed inwardly. So not the time. "Hi."

"You okay?" Booth stepped into the office, hands in his pockets.

Brennan nodded. "Yeah. It was just a tiring night. I couldn't sleep much."

Booth nodded. "We have a case to work on. I was wondering if you wanted to--"

Brennan walked past Booth, snatching the folder out of his hands. She made haste to dry her eyes and to not let anybody see. She would work everything out later.

Maybe. She hoped so.

Because if what Angela said was true--and Brennan believed it--then she knew that she had to make some drastic decisions. Or maybe she would just continue playing her game. That way, nobody would ever know.

Just her. And nothing would happen. Nothing bad would happen. It just couldn't. She was playing her cards safe. So far nobody knew...but Angela.

Yes Angela knew.

And that made Brennan all the more guilty.

* * *

**Jay**


End file.
